JANUS-7
:For the original version, see MG3. JANUS-7 is a JANUS machine gun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview JANUS-7 is a machine gun designed by Aegis Institute based on the MG3 and uses 7.62mm as its ammunition. It has JANUS Transformation System that can do lightning bolt attack for a certain period of time. The lightning can spread to surrounding enemies. JANUS form can be activated after firing a number of shots which varies depending on the mode. Advantages *High damage in B mode *High rate of fire *High magazine capacity *Has Janus form *Lightning bolt can attack nearby enemies even at side and behind *Lightning bolt is able to kill multiple enemies in a row *High stun power in both modes Disadvantages *Low accuracy *High recoil *Heavy weight *Long reload time *Expensive *Janus Transformation System cannot perform headshot even with Deadly Shot skill *Lightning bolt has limited range Tips *Activating the Janus form varies depending on the mode being played. For Zombie modes, it needs 125 hits on a single target while in Zombie Scenario, it takes 350 hits on multiple targets and 60 hits on a single target. *If the Janus form is activated, JANUS-7 can deal 63,000 damage to bosses (provided the firepower has been maxed). *Its Janus form lasts for 18 seconds, making it the JANUS weapon with the longest Janus form duration. *Note that the Janus form's lightning has limited range and cannot hit targets at long distances. *To save Janus form, switch to another weapon when the Janus Transformation System is ready. When you are going to use it, just switch it back and quickly activate it or it won't take effect. Release date JANUS-7 was released alongside Illusion on: *South Korea: 10 October 2013. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 22 October 2013. *China/Japan: 23 October 2013. JANUS-7 was released alongside Open Beta Test on: *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014 (through Craft system). Comparisons MG3= ; Positive *Has Janus Transformation System *Lower recoil (-4%) *Higher damage in Janus form (+28) *No recoil in Janus form ; Neutral *Same magazine size (200) *Same knockback *Same reload time (4.5 seconds) ; Negative *Lower rate of fire (-1%) *Lower damage (-1) *Less accurate (-10%) *More expensive (+$3250) *Heavier (+2% weight) |-| SKULL-7= ; Positive *Has Janus Tranformation System *Higher accuracy for A mode (+1%) *Lower recoil for both A (-2%) and B (-20%) mode *Higher magazine capacity (+80) ; Neutral *Same knockback and stun powers *Same price ; Negative *Lower damage (-2) *Heavier (-2% speed) *Lower reserved ammo (-40) *Lower Damage to zombies in A mode (-31) *Longer reload time (+0.5 second) *Lower penetration power *Cannot zoom |-| BALROG-VII= ; Positive *Has Janus Tranformation System *More accurate (+1%) *Lower recoil (-1%) *Higher magazine size (+80) ; Neutral *Same knockback and stun powers *Same price ($9000) *Same weight (16% speed reduction) ; Negative *Lower damage (-2) *Lower reversed ammo (-40) *Longer reload time (+0.5 seconds) *Unable to perform Balrog Charging System *Cannot zoom Gallery File:Janus7_viewmdl.png|View model File:Janus7_vmdl_janus.png|Ditto, Janus form File:Janus7_viewmdl_reload.png|Ditto, reload File:Janus7_worldmdl_hd.png|World model Janus7.gif|Store preview janus7coupon.png|JANUS-7 Reservation Ticket File:Janus7_30advdecoder.png|JANUS-7 + 30 Advanced Code Decoder File:Janus7 30adecoder.png|JANUS-7 + 30 Code A Decoder File:Janus7_30bdecoder.png|JANUS-7 + 30 Code B Decoder JANUS7kp.png|South Korea poster File:Janus7_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Janus7_janus1_resale_taiwanposter.png|Ditto, resale 1391956_571586679577738_737005081_n.jpg|A SAS operative with JANUS-7 File:Janus7_poster_chn.jpg|China poster File:Janus7_china_poster_resale.png|Ditto, resale File:Janus7_illusion_poster_jpn.png|Japan poster File:Allforplayer_japan_balrog_janus_resale_poster.png|Ditto, resale JANUS7ss.jpg|In-game screenshot Janus-7 Screenshot.jpg|Ditto, Janus form HUD_Icon_Janus-7.png|HUD icon Shooting Ditto Form Changing Ditto Trivia *When the Janus Transformation System is ready, the crosshair will turn purple. *When the Janus form is activated, the crosshair will disappear. *Oddly, the player model shows the user does not hold the handle but holds JANUS-7 like a normal MG3. Category:Weapons Category:Machine gun Category:Janus Series Category:German weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Cash weapon Category:Limited edition weapon Category:7.62mm user Category:Heavy weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Events exclusive